


Hopeless

by AccioMarina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke gangster au, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapped Clarke, Protective Bellamy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioMarina/pseuds/AccioMarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blake's run the largest underground gang in the city of A.R.K. When they mistakenly kidnap Clarke Griffin, daughter of mayor and billionaire Abby Griffin, Bellamy is chosen to look after her. Their strangers who form a bond quickly together, one that may be their only hope of survival. Bellamy is unwilling to give up Clarke and she is unwilling to leave him behind. My attempt at a Bellarke gangster au fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first Bellarke fanfic. The fandom is seriously lacking in good Bellarke gangster au fics so I decided to wrote on for myself. Hope you all enjoy it!

Murphy wanted a girl. _Murphy always wants a damn girl, but he never just goes out to get one himself no he sends me out to do his dirty work for him._

Dax grumbled to himself. He was having a really shitty night. On top of waiting for hours in some dark van it had started raining. Now he was going to have to hoist some unlucky girl into the back of his van and get soaked in the process. _Bloody fantastic._

He was waiting in an ally across from a rather run down looking bar. Normally he'd just grab a prostitute from the streets or some sad stoner girl from an ally, but Murphy had specifically asked for a more innocent girl this time. _Figures he chose now to be over the crack headed ones._

Dax was about to call it quits for the night when the bars front door swung wide open revealing a rather attractive blonde headed girl. She swayed slightly on the spot standing just inside the doorframe to avoid getting wet. Dax could already tell she was the perfect farm girl type. She had long tan legs and honey sun kissed hair although it was dark out he was willing to bet she also had naive blue eyes. _Yep she'd do just fine._

Dax got out of the car and walked slowly across the street. The girl had her back to him trying to undo her umbrella. He waited until she was walking up the silent street before he went after her. The most important rule about these sorts of things is to never be seen. Rule number two is to leave no evidence behind; but he'd get to that part later.

He stalked up behind her carful to make no noise. The blond wasn't paying him any attention as she drunkenly hummed along to tune under her breath. They had just passed the corner of an ally when his arm swung around her mouth to cover it with a cloth. Dax pulled her back against a brick wall lining the ally way. She barley had time to register what had happened when the chemicals on the cloth kicked into effect and she was out instantly. He than rushed her back to his van before a soul could be seen.

In his mad rush to secure the blond he forgot rule number two. As they pulled away, Dax didn't even notice a small opened red umbrella sitting upturned in the middle of a barren sidewalk filling up with rainwater.  


*******

Clarke's night had started off well. She was going to surprise her boyfriend at his apartment with an impromptu dinner. She'd just finished putting the final touches on her meal when she heard the iconic jingle of the lock being unlatched. She turned towards the door excitedly wiping he hands lightly along the side of her dress; she did a quick side eye check of her appearance in a nearby window as the door burst open.

What she expected was her boyfriend of two years home from a long tiring day of work. What she got was much different. Finn came through the door with his back to her and a tall dark skinned girl sucking on his lips. The pair was wrapped in each other's arms completely oblivious to her presence.

They were only alerted to her being there when her hand, in shock, slammed down on the tabletop while accidently sending a haphazardly placed pan crashing to the ground. The couple broke apart both eyeing her wildly.

Finn had opened his mouth to speak or rather explain himself when Clarke cut him off with her icy glare.

"I made you dinner you asshole" She pointed to her hot meal steaming on his kitchen table while she quickly rushed out of his apartment.

"Clarke wait! I can explain everything. Raven is just a-" Clarke cut him off quickly

"You better not be about to say what I think you were going to say. Friends don't kiss each other like that Finn. You can take that pot-" she pointed back towards the one still on the floor in the kitchen, "and shove it up your ass for all I care."

She was just turning the corner when she heard him yell after her,

"Clarke I still love you!"

"Go fuck yourself" She answered him, along with her middle finger. It was easier to let anger fuel her than to deal with the pain.

She had stumbled out of his apartment building on shaky legs and wondered down nameless streets until she had come across the very bar she was sitting at now. That whole ordeal had happened some five hours earlier, now she was enjoying another countless beer while trying to numb her mind. If she got drunk enough maybe she could pretend the whole thing had never happened for a few hours.

By one in the morning the bartenders were gently prodding her out the door and into the rain. Clarke swayed slightly on the spot as she tried to get her bearings. Unbuttoning her umbrella was a surprisingly difficult task after drinking so much beer. Clarke couldn't even remember the last time she'd been this out of it.

Having finally opened her umbrella and heading up the street to find a taxi all the while trying not to think about Finn when a hand shot around her. A cloth was held up to her mouth, Clarke was momentarily confused until the scent of chemicals drafted up into her nose. Everything went fuzzy after that.

Clarke remembers flashes. Short one-second bursts of clarity. The roof of a van. Was she in a car? The road became bumpy she hit her head on something metal. _It stings, everything is spinning and someone is screaming. Maybe it's me._

The next time she wakes the van has stopped but she can't see anything. _Is there a bag over my head? Why is it so cold?_

Rough hands grab her upper shoulders and pull her onto her feet. She feels gravel poking the soft flesh of her foot. _Where are my shoes?_

The hands push her forward, she lets out a quiet squeak of surprise and stumbles onto the ground.

"Be quiet!" The voice is gruff and tense, but he says his command in a hushed whisper. _Does he not want us to be heard?"_

Clarke attempts to scream but it comes out as more of a muffled whimper through the gag around her mouth and the bag covering her head. _Please, please, please let someone hear me!_  


*******

Bellamy was late, god his mother would kill him. He had gotten her newest client with his…alluring charisma so that might lessen her anger. His black Sudan pulled up beside the seemingly abandoned old military base. He got out and waved the driver on with a swipe of his hand, than he was alone in the dark. It was than that he noticed the dark van partially covered by a dense tree. _Who the hell left one of the vans out here? Were they trying to give away this entire operation?_

Bellamy made a mental note to tell his mother when he got inside. He had almost made it to the rusted old door when he heard it, a muffled scream echoing into the otherwise silent night. _What the hell was that?_

He than heard a struggle, maybe someone being pushed onto the gravel? He rounded the corner to see what was happening when he found Dax standing over a girl with a bag over her head. Dax gave the girl another kick in the side while she let muffled cry of pain. Bellamy sprang into action. _God damn it Murphy, we'd warned him about bringing back girls._

Bellamy tackled Dax to the ground a few meters to the left of the bagged girl. Dax let out a grunt of surprise but he was soon silenced when Bellamy smashed his head against the gravel a few times. _That'll keep him quiet until he can talk to his mother about this._

Bellamy had almost completely forgotten about the girl until he heard a grunt to his left as she tried to push herself into a sitting position. He helped her onto her feet and pulled the bag off of her head.

She had wide panicked eyes darting between him and Dax lying motionless on the ground. Bellamy's first thought was that she was beautiful. She had these huge blue eyes; they almost glowed in the moonlight. Her blonde hair was ruffled and tangled from the recent events, but he could tell it would still be soft and silky to the touch. Her bottom lip was puffy and bleeding, _had the bastard punched her?_ Bellamy felt a flash of anger at the man behind him. He should have killed him, the world would be better off with out a man like Dax anyway. Bellamy slid his thumb across the girl's lower lip trying to rub away some of the blood. She flinched at his touch; Bellamy tried to mask his hurt. Why would she ever trust him? _She doesn't even know you moron._

The door behind him opened and Miller ran out. He must have heard the scuffle and come to check things out.

"What the hell happened?" Miller gestured between Bellamy and the fallen body of Dax.

"Just pick him up, I'll explain everything once were all inside." Bellamy moved passed Miller the girl tucked carefully under his arm. Somehow during his exchange with Miller the girl had decided she felt safest with him and didn't object to him wrapping his arm around her.

"Who's that?" Miller pointed to the girl while he slung Dax's arm around his neck, and dragging him through the rusted door behind Bellamy.

"I told you I'd explain everything later. Where is my mother?"

Miller gave a grunt as he heaved Dax further down the dimly lit hall, "She's in her office like always."

Bellamy gave a nod of his head, "Good were bringing him there, call that scumbag Murphy down there as well." Miller didn't miss the tone Bellamy used when he mentioned Murphy's name. Bellamy felt the girl shiver in his arms.

"Stay close to me" He whispered into her hair while Miller called up the elevator. The girls small nod was his only clue he had that she'd heard him at all.  


*******

The military base didn't look like much to Clarke on the surface at least. The hallway she'd entered with Bellamy looked like a long rounded out tunnel. _Maybe it had once been a storage unit of some kind?_ Than Clarke saw the elevator at the end. _Where the hell where they?_

As the elevator descended the concrete on all sides of the glass windows ended and Clarke was able to see out. The entire place looked like an underground army bunker that you would find in a spy movie. The elevator ran straight down the middle of it all the way to the bottom as far as she could tell from her place tucked under this strangers arm. That thought made her cheeks pink slightly. She didn't even know this person, he was a total stranger to her and yet she couldn't deny the safety she felt in his arms.

Floors came and went as they plunged further down. Clarke could see different men and women milling about on the various floors behind railings. Some carried weapons others blankets and various supplies. What the hell was this place?

Finally the elevator stopped on floor 55. The door pushed open with a light ding and Clarke paced yet another long hallway. This time at the end of it sat a vacant desk and a door just to the left behind it. The boy led them up to the door and gave it a sturdy nock.

"Come in" A women's voice sounded from the other side of the door. _Was this the boys mother she'd heard him mention?_ Clarkes gut gave a sudden pull as the door was opened, she really didn't want to know what they would find inside.

The office was rather large with a sturdy wooden desk at the far end facing the door. The room already had other people standing in it. They reminded Clarke of soldiers, the men all stood at attention with their hands behind their back. This whole place made Clarke feel very uncomfortable. She pushed herself closer to the boy, clutching onto his leather jacket. He was the only sense of security she had at the moment.

"What is the meaning of this Bellamy?" The comment was directed towards the boy holding her. _Bellamy so that's his name._ Clarke tested the name in her head and decided she liked it, somehow suited him.

Clarke hadn't even noticed the women when she first entered the room, but now she would find it hard to forget her. The woman was middle aged but that didn't take away anything from her beauty, she had long black hair pulled back into a bun at the base of her head. She wore a stern expression, but Clarke could see laugh lines around her mouth, she had once been very happy. Her brown eyes were staring expectantly at Bellamy; they showed no love in them for him. _Is this his mother?_

Clarkes question was answered with Bellamy's next words, "Mother I found this girl by the front gate she'd been bound and gagged by Dax" He turned his head to motion over to the man slung over Millers shoulders, Clarke's captor.

Bellamy continued as all eyes in the room pointed back at them, "I believe he was sent out on orders from Murphy to capture this girl"

"What proof do you have of that allegation?" It was not Bellamy's mother who spoke, but of a boy walking out from one of corners in the room. He stood just to the left of Bellamy and Clarke, he wore a dark haunting expression in his eyes. The way his eyes slid over Clarke made her skin crawl, her fingers tightened on Bellamy's jacket she didn't want to be near this boy.

"The proof that you've done this before Murphy" Bellamy's voice filled with venom when he spoke.

_So this is Murphy?_ Clarke let out another shudder.

"There was never any proof to those previous acts either. Basically you're backing your allegations on a hunch" Murphy spoke with an arrogant little smirk on his face.

"I'm not playing games here Murphy, I know you sent Dax out in that van. It's the same sort of spineless move you would pull." Murphy's smirk only grew.

"I've never seen that girl before in my life. Go on ask her, we've never met" All eyes in the room turned to Clarke, she felt like backing up into a corner and hiding until no one could see her.

"I have never seen Murphy before, but I was attacked by that man" Clarkes pointed back at Dax, her finger only shaking slightly.

"There see nothing to do with me" Murphy spoke his comment towards Bellamy's mother who had been watching the whole exchange with only minor interest. She stepped forwards towards Clarke.

"What is your name child?" She tilted her head to the side beckoning Clarke to speak, as her lips formed a small smile that Clarke thought was suppose to come off as caring but really looked like more of a grimace. Before Clarke could answer her a man came bursting into the office.

"What is it Lincoln?" Bellamy's mother's hands tightened into fists at her sides.

"You may want to switch on that TV, Aurora." The man gestured to the TV hanging on the wall to Clarkes left. Bellamy's mother, Aurora, clicked the TV onto a news station.

The newscasters were covering a kidnapping story. Suddenly Clarkes photo popped up onto the screen. The newscaster continued to speak;

"It has been confirmed that Clarke Griffin, daughter of billionaires Abby and Jake Griffin, was kidnapped sometime after midnight from this bar behind me. All that could be found on the scene was a red umbrella and an eyewitness account saying the man saw a black van pull out of an ally just up the street. The van has yet to be found, as police continue to investigate the crime scene in hopes that more evidence may be found linking to clues about where Clarke could have been taken. Anyone who has information on the missing 21 year old is urged to contact the police."

Aurora clicks off the screen and the room goes quiet. Clarke didn't like to think about her parents, after her father had died she had cut ties with her mother. Clarke wanted to be an artist but her mother didn't think she would make any money at it so she'd pushed Clarke to become a doctor like her. Clarke had put her foot down and moved to ARK City to pursue her passion to become an artist. She hadn't seen or spoken to her mother in months.

"We should let her go" It was Bellamy's voice that broke the silent spell in the room.

"We can't, she already knows too much" Aurora's voice sounded like ice in Clarkes ears. They were going to trap her here forever.

"Please I won't-"

Bellamy's mother cut her off before he could finish, "If we just let her go there will be too many question that could expose us. It would be too big of a lie to cover up. No she will have to stay here"

"We could just kill her and dump her body somewhere" Murphy spoke from somewhere over Clarkes shoulder. Bellamy's arm tensed around her, he didn't like that idea any more than she did.

"No we can't kill her, she's too valuable" Aurora turned and looked from Bellamy to Clarke. A tiny devilish smile wove its way onto her face.

"The girl will stay with Bellamy in his apartment, while she is with us she will be under his protection. Miller, Lincoln I want you stationed in front of Bellamy's door when he isn't there to make sure she doesn't escape."

Miller and Lincoln gave small nods with there heads, while Bellamy looked down at Clarke with a small smile on his face. He would keep her safe.

"Good it's all sorted than" Aurora gave the room a lightless smile before showing them out.

Just like that the decision was made and there was nothing Clarke could do about it.


	2. Chocolate and Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy shows Clarke his apartment where she'll be staying, Octavia arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off Happy New Year!

Bellamy's apartment was on level 10. He said that was one of the residential levels where everyone had separate apartments. Bellamy also said that he had specifically chosen that level because it held the least amount of other people. Clarke was starting to understand that he was quite anti-social. When the elevator dinged they stepped out onto his floor and Clarke followed Bellamy down a brightly lit hallway. They had stopped the touching thing once Aurora had dismissed them from her office, but Clarke noticed that Bellamy never let her wonder too far from him, just incase someone tried to grab her or if she tried to get away Clarke couldn't tell. _Maybe it's both_

Bellamy pulled Clarke in front of him when they reached a metal door. She pressed her back against his chest while he typed a code into a nearby keypad. Clarke thought she could look to see the password, but what good would that do if she couldn't get back out? Besides Bellamy's chest was warm and she hadn't slept all night, Clarke was only holding herself upright on the hope that a bed was on the other side of that metal door.

The keypad glowed green and the metal door swept open. Bellamy gave Clarke a little push with his chest and she cautiously entered the apartment.

The apartment was not what Clarke was expecting, based on the rest of the underground compound she expected a dank grey room with a bed and maybe a couch, what she got was much more luxurious. From the door way Clarke faced an open kitchen with a floating island in the center and a large gas stove gleaming behind it. In front of the kitchen counter was a moderately sized dining table with two chairs. Clearly Bellamy didn't get much company.

To Clarkes left was the living room. With a big long black leather couch facing a large flat screen TV. There were some movies stacked up on a cabinet in the wall under the TV, Clarke thought there were also video games piled on the floor but she was too tired to check for sure. Behind the couch was a dark hallway.

"Down there are the bedrooms." Bellamy pointed down towards the long hallway. She followed him to where the hallway met the main rooms as the lights above sprang to light letting her see down the hall. She looked up startled at Bellamy

He gave a light chuckle, "Sorry I forgot to warn you all the lights in this place have motion censers. They turn on when you enter a room, or in this case the hallway automatically"

"Anyways so that first room the left is your room now" Clarke walked towards it while Bellamy followed behind her quietly.

The room was a good size, it had a single bed, an empty dresser, and a tiny work desk that looked as if it were covered in a thick layer of dust. The walls were completely bare and covered with a coat of military brand grey. It was like the room was one of her blank canvases, she was free to turn it into her own space, it had some potential.

"Sorry I don't normally have visitors, tomorrow we can talk about getting you some new things to decorate with if you like." Clarke looked back over her shoulder at him, but he was staring down at his shoes. _Was he embarrassed?_ For some reason that brought a small smile to her face, he just looked so cute and helpless. _Maybe she made him nervous? Yeah that was probably it._

"Yeah I would like that very much" Clarkes tone was soft, but it was enough to make Bellamy look up at her with a small smile of his own.

Bellamy turned and pointed to the door directly across from her room, "That's the bathroom, sorry there's only one so we'll have to share" He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Clarke stepped into the hallway between Bellamy and the door. She stuck her head into the entrance as the lights pinged on. The bathroom had two twin sinks on one counter to the right and opposite to that the shower covered with a plastic shower certain. At the far end sat a big tub, and judging by the thin layer of dust she could just make out on its white porcelain that it had also not been used recently. To the left of the bath directly behind the shower was a toilet. This was bigger than her own bathroom in ARK City, it would do just fine for the two of them.

She turned back to Bellamy to find him staring intently at her. His skin pinked slightly when she matched his stare. This was the first time she'd had a clear up close view of his face. He had olive toned skin and dark brown hair that curled slightly on his forehead. His hair wasn't nearly as long as Finn's but it was just enough for her to be able to run her fingers through it if she wanted to, not that she did or anything. He had a sprinkling of freckles across his nose that she found completely endearing. His eyes were her favorite though, at first glance they seemed brown but the closer she looked she could see little bits of caramel and gold swirling in them. She decided he was beautiful.

Bellamy cleared his throat. Clarkes eyes widened she hadn't realized she'd leaned so close to him. It suddenly occurred to her how much bigger he was than her. He was easily over a head taller than her, and he had large wide shoulders that almost took up the entire width of the hallway. She knew he had muscles based on how tough his arms were when he held her. She blushed and looked down; the hallway seemed to shrink if she studied him too long.

"One bathroom is fine with me" Her voice never rose beyond a whisper, not that she needed to they were so close.

Bellamy stepped back though the pink on his cheeks stayed, "My bedroom is the furthest room on the right. Your probably tired so I'll leave you to get settled in." He moved passed her and into his room Clarke couldn't help but feel disappointed. _Pull yourself together you barely know him._  


*******

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! God Blake pull yourself together. This girl flashes you a smile once and you practically melt into her hands._

Bellamy entered his room and grabbed one of his t-shirts and a sweatshirt, he would have grabbed a pair of his sweatpants but he figured those would he ginormous on her. The t-shirt might be more like a long dress, which is probably more comfortable to sleep in. He'd grabbed the sweatshirt as a last minute thought just incase she got cold. He felt a blush creep up his neck at the thought.

Bellamy knocked on her door hoping she hadn't already fallen asleep. Clarke opened the door with her hands in her hair like she was trying to keep it out of her face. He silently handed over the clothes. She gave him a bright smile despite the fact that the rest of her looked ready to collapse.

"Thanks that was very thoughtful of you" She bit her bottom lip as she thanked him, than immediately cursed herself because she was sure the cut would start to bleed again. Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck again, but kept his eyes on her this time.

"Octavia will be over tomorrow with new clothes and other…things" He said the last part quickly. Clarke rolled her eyes at him.

"Who's Octavia?" Clarke had the sudden fear that she was his girlfriend or something. A guy like him must have a girl.

"My little sister." Bellamy through he saw relief in Clarke's eyes, but it was gone before he could read more into it. They said their goodnights, and Clarke got ready for bed in her new room ten stories underground. Clarke's last thought was if she'd ever see the sun again.

*******

Bellamy was gone when Clarke woke up. Which was fine because obviously he had a job to do in whatever place this was. _Maybe it's a secret spy agency? No that's too Hollywood._ She just had to many questions.  
When Clarke walked into the kitchen she found two bottles and a note on the dining table. She recognized the bottles to be shampoo and conditioner, and hidden behind them was a bar of soap. Clarke picked up the note next, it read;

_Clarke,_

_I went ahead and got you some shampoo and conditioner, figured you could use a shower after a less than glamorous night. Octavia will be over later to bring you new clothes and other things. You can ask for anything you need from her, she'll them bring back for you tomorrow. I won't be back till later, Miller and Lincoln are just outside the door if you have any troubles they can help._

_I know you must have a lot of questions, I'll answer them as soon as I can._

_Bell_

Clarke smiled down at the note, less than glamorous night was an understatement. Although she was stuck here basically under guard 24/7 and she may never see the sun again, here was this guy who could make her smile against it all with just a note. That was all Clarke really needed.

Clarke took her time in the shower testing out the water pressure and letting the hot water run over her skin. The sensation helped calm her, dull her mind from the present situation. Sometimes it's good to just let your mind freely wonder without restraint, she thought about chocolate and caramel until the steam in the bathroom made it hard for her to breath.

She changed into one of Bellamy's old shirts. It was as long as her dress from last night, coming down to her mid thigh. The fabric was so soft and comforting, that she knew only came from washing a shirt so many times it turned into a light blanket. Clarke swayed through the apartment unaware of the time of day, it could be light out or it could be dark. Down here there was no sun to tell her.

Clarke found a bookshelf on the furthest wall in the living room. She mustn't have noticed it last night, not surprising she didn't remember most of what happened last night. Everything was very foggy in her brain.

She was inspecting the titles on some the books when she heard the metal door behind her swoosh open. Clarke turned and saw a tall brunette walk in, behind her she could make out two more heads, but they were looking out towards the hallway. _Miller and Lincoln?_ The brunette carried a pile of clothes in her arms, she set them on the table not aware of Clarke watching her.

The girl, who must be Octavia, had long brown hair the same colour as Bellamy's. She also had his olive tones skin. Clarke hadn't seen the girls face so she had no idea if she also shared Bell's eyes. _When did he become Bell? Just now apparently._

Octavia jumped when she saw Clarke watching her from across the room.

"Your so quiet. I never even noticed you." Octavia said this with a slight tune in her voice. She did have her brother's eyes, caramel and chocolate. Damn she had a nice smile; it was completed her just like Bellamy's eyes completed him.

"Sorry, people say I'm always doing that." Clarke smiled sheepishly, she wasn't good with new people, Bellamy was an exception.

"Oh that's alright I'm used to it with Bellamy." As she neared Clarke her smile seemed to grow, it was contagious and Clarke started smiling despite herself. Clarke decided she liked Octavia. It was nice to know someone who was so energetic; too many people she met in life had no light in their eyes.

The girls spent the afternoon examining the various clothes Octavia had brought with her. Most shirts would fit Clarke but the pants would all be far too long. Octavia had started to make a list of other things Clarke might need like hairbrushes and toothpaste when she turned to Clarke grabbing her hand suddenly.

"Oh! I almost forgot the most important item. You are going to love it." Octavia reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small cellphone. It looked like an old generation Apple phone. _What were those old things called again? iPhone? Yes that sounded right._ Clarke hadn't seen one of these since she was a teenager. The tech had long become outdated.

"I know it's old, but we all use them to communicate around here, they still have the best reception under ground." Clarke picked up the device; it was so much heavier than she remembered. _Wow how things change._

"I programmed mine and Bellamy's number into the phone so you can keep in contact incase anything were to happen. All the phones have GPS tracking so make sure to keep it on you." In other words they wanted to watch and make sure she never left the apartment. Clarke gave Octavia a small smile; at least the younger girl was trying to make her feel more at home.

"So what exactly do you guys do here anyway? Why all the secrecy?" Clarke broached the subject carefully she didn't want to scare Octavia off by sounding to interested.

"Are you guys like a high tech street gang or is this place more of a James Bond operation?" Octavia let out a snort upon hearing the last part.

"Yes and no." Clarke raised her eyebrows towards the younger girl.

"We aren't nessicary a gang although that's what your police consider us, were more of a band."

Clarke was even more confused, _what's a band?_ "What does that mean."

"I'm not explaining this right, Bellamy is so much better at this sort of thing. Were kind of like modern day Robin Hoods, we take from the rich and give back to the poor just in a slightly different way."

"What would that different way be?"

"We monitor large corporations, and when we find out that they are stealing money from their employees or customers we intervene."

"What do you mean by intervene? Do you go all secret agent mission impossible type stuff?"

"No nothing like that we simply swindle their accounts and give money back to the people, we just also keep some for ourselves."

"So are you government founded?"

"No…were backed by different company's" Octavia wasn't looking at Clarke now, in fact she seemed to be studying the wooden table with forced focus.

"That's where Bellamy comes in." Octavia finished talking her eyes still on the table.

"What does he do?" Clarke didn't like where this conversation was headed but she had to know. She _needed_ to know.

"He…requites clients to fund us" Clarke's fingers had started to fiddle with the fabric of Bellamy's shirts, rubbing the soft cotton between them helped to calm her.

"How does he requite clients?" Octavia looked up at Clarke now a sly smile forming on her face.

"Mostly with physical methods. He's a charmer my brother. You see Bellamy has to win the client over so he must be kind to them." Clarke understood what Octavia meant by physical methods, and now she really wished she hadn't ask any of these questions at all.

There was a sour pit in the bottom of her stomach after Octavia left; Clarke could feel it burning through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's 3am and I'm tired so I'll probably post the next chapter sometime tomorrow


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy comes back from a job to find a sleeping Clarke waiting for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones, promise chapter 4 will be longer

Bellamy hated everything now. He hated what he had to do, he hated himself for doing it but most of all he hated her. He really hated that she made him feel, feelings never worked out for Bellamy. Than here comes this mysterious blonde girl and all in one night he's completely doomed himself.

He's supposed to be working. He needs to make this client commit to them; his mother has explained how important this job is for them. Now he's gone and botched it all up with one look into those blue eyes. _God I am such a goner._

He hated that she had such a hold on him. Here he was lying in bed with a particularly beautiful naked woman and all he could think about was her. Clarke. He wondered what she was doing. _Did she read my note? Was she completely freaked out by it?_ He sure hoped not.

The woman beside him stirred slightly in her sleep, Bellamy decided it was time to go. He never stayed the night, being there when clients woke up was just an awkward situation he didn't want to deal with. He could already hear Clarkes voice in his head telling him he was being 'anti-social'. On his way out of the client's apartment he picked up an envelope by the door, the check he always got for his services. His mother would be happy, and he might finally get some time off.

With in half and hour he was walking down the hallway towards his apartment. Bellamy relieved Miller and Lincoln who looked like they were dead on their feet. Lincoln helped support Miller to the elevator, Bellamy felt bad but he knew they needed to be here to protect Clarke.

He expected the apartment to be dark and quiet, it was just after 2am. But when the door swooshed open he found the white light from the TV illuminating the room. It was showing newscast with a perky woman talking about a giant flood in Florida. _How can someone look so happy when talking about death?_ Bellamy never understood the news.

On the couch in front of the TV curled up in a blanket lay a passed out Clarke. Had she been waiting up for him? _No they were practically strangers that wouldn't make sense._ And yet here she was. Her face was just slightly hidden by the blanket, Bellamy watched her for a minute. He watched as her eyelids fluttered slightly every couple of seconds. Her forehead was completely relaxed, and her plump lips parted just slightly as she slept. _She must be having a good dream._

Not wanting to wake her just yet, Bellamy headed back to his bedroom to get changed into more comfortable clothing. He really hated suits, but he had to dress the part. Bellamy had just reached the door when he saw a note attached to it.

_Bellamy,_

_I made dinner, but I didn't know when you would be home so I left some leftovers heating in the oven for you. Hope you like stir-fry because that's all I could throw together with the limiting contents in your fridge._

_Clarke_

Bellamy smiled at the last part, of course she'd jab him about that. He was in the kitchen checking on the stir-fry when he heard Clarke stir on the couch. Had he woken her up? He heard a muffled whimper and than more thrashing. Bellamy quickly crossed the apartment and over to the couch.

Clarke's face didn't look peaceful any longer. It had scrunched up and gone a bright red, she had a light sweat forming on her forehead and her eyes were scrunched together to the point that it looked painful.

"Clarke" Bellamys voice was quiet by her ear.

"Come on princess you have to wake up." This time a little more urgent, but Clarke didn't wake.

"Clarke!" He put his hands on her shoulders giving a gentle shove, trying to bring her out of the nightmare. Clarke began to shake as goosebumbs rose on her skin; another whimper fell through her lips.

"CLARKE!" Bellamy was full on shaking her now as tears streamed down her cheeks from what ever horrible dream world she was stuck in.

"CLARKE" Bellamy tried again this time desperate.

Clarkes eyes snapped open, momentarily unaware of where she was, she let out a scream and pushed Bellamys hands off of her. Her nails dug into his skin.

"Clarke it's me! It's Bellamy." Clarke shook her head as her eyes cleared.

"Bellamy?" She dropped her hands from his arms.

"Sorry I must have been having a nigh-"

"Nightmare I know." He retreated to the other end of the couch thinking she needed some space.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was smooth and gentle again his earlier panic forgotten.

Clarke was silent for a minute the noise from the TV becoming a murmur in the background.

"It was about the other night, about Dax." She moved her hand around slightly as if to brush of the dream, trying to show him it was all no big deal, but he could see through that right away. Clarke was terrified.

Bellamy responded only by opening up his arms. Clarke hesitated for a moment and Bellamy wasn't sure why that hurt him so much. It was only a moment and than she was sliding across the couch and into his arms. He felt her sigh into his chest, like she was taking her first breath of clear air all night. They didn't speak. Bellamy just kept rubbing circles on her arms with his fingers until Clarkes hands stopped shaking.

"Octavia told me about what you do." Clarkes said a while later, her voice was barely above a whisper, but it chilled Bellamy to the bone.

"What did she say?" Bellamy struggled to keep his tone neutral, he wanted to tell her everything but it had to be at the right time, in the right way. This was not it.

"She said that you requite clients, that you're a charmer. Is that what you do you charm women into bed with you? Is that all I am too you?" Her voice took on a biting tone, she pulled away from him, and her entire body had gone ridged.

"No! Look I don't have a choice." Clarkes eye brows knitted together, clearly that had been the wrong thing to say.

"Everyone one has a choice Bellamy, there is always a choice." That sets him off, his hands clamp into fists.

"Well I didn't okay? I didn't have a choice, not all of us grow up as privileged as you, princess." They were both standing now, facing off.

"Don't. Don't do that. I can take all of that privileged crap from everyone else but not from you!" Clarke had stepped closer to him as she yelled, their bodies only centimeters apart.

Bellamy glared down at the girl standing before him, he pulled his fingers through his hair as he talked, "You just wouldn't ever understand."

Clarke took a step back from him like he'd burned her, "Oh I understand Bellamy Blake. I understand everything perfectly." She stormed away from him slamming her bedroom door behind her.

_Why did she have to be so dam infuriating? How can someone make him go from 0-100 with simply a look?_  


*******

Clarke woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. She padded into the kitchen to find Bellamy Blake half naked and cursing under his breath. He had on a pair of sweatpants; his bare chest was definitely a welcomed a sight in the morning. Clarke was suddenly reminded of their fight from last night, she immediately felt bad and embarrassed.

Bellamy let out another curse as his underdone pancake flopped onto the stove instead of the pan. Clarke let out a tiny giggle that caused him to jump. He turned around to look at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, _was she imagining the blush on his cheeks? No he's probably just hot from cooking over the stove, nothing at all to do with her._

Bellamy was still staring at her though. His eyes probing her, she hated that it excited her just a little. Than Octavia's words from the other day came back to her, _my brothers a charmer._ Clarke shook her head slightly reminding herself that he didn't share real feelings for her, she was just a girl to occupy his time when he wasn't at…work. She was lying to herself it if she said it didn't sting.

Bellamy gave her a small charming little smile as he reached his pinky out towards her.

"Truce?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

"Truce" She answered with a small smile of her own as she hooked their pinkies together.

Over the next two weeks that became their new routine. Bellamy made breakfast and Clarke made dinner, lunch was up in the air. They didn't talk about Bellamys 'job', and when he had to leave Clarke would try to occupy herself with other things so as not to focus the truth of what he was doing. She would wait up for him whenever he came home late mostly because of her nightmares, which had also become a frequent thing, but also because she missed him just a little. Clarke doesn't remember when the apartment became her home, but she knows she'd fight to keep it like that. She'd fight for chocolate eyes and quiet smiles.


	4. Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clarke is left un guarded Murphy is able to sneak into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was really hard for me to write. Just as a warning this chapter contains harsh violence and a graphic rape scene

Bellamy stood directly across from his mother in her tiny office. The air was thick with tension as the two starred each other down.

"We can't let her go Bellamy." Aurora crossed her arms over her chest as she gave him a levelheaded look that Bellamy hated.

"Her mother is offering a million dollar reward for her safe return! Don't you want that money?" Bellamys voice grew louder as he talked. Reasoning with his mother was just never going to happen.

"The girls mother was stupid to offer up that much money, it'll bring every crank and bounty hunter out of the woodwork to find her." Aurora's voice had gone stern and commanding. _She's not going to listen; she'll never let Clarke go._

"She has a name! It's Clarke and she's a real person, you can't keep her in a cage forever." Bellamy slammed his hands down on his mother's desk causing some pens to roll off the edge.

Aurora raised her eyebrow at him, "I thought you'd want to keep her here longer, you know if I let her go you'll never see her again."

"I just want what's best for Clarke." His voice had gone tense and hard; he wasn't in the mood for her games.

"Than you can understand why we can't let her go. With that kind of reward even if we dump her in the middle of nowhere she'll be snatched by people worse than us to collect on the money." Bellamy knew she had a point, but agreeing with his mother was completely out of the question.

Aurora continued, "I have eyes Bellamy, I see how much time you spend holed up in that apartment with her. I'm not the only one who's noticed either, I've had some complaints from loyal clients that you aren't paying as much… attention to them as you used to." Her voice took on a pitying note, but Bellamy knew she was just mocking him.

Bellamy looked down studying his shoes, his voice had gone quiet, "There's nothing goin-"

There was a nock at the door before Bellamy could continue. Miller and Lincoln entered, they looked shocked to see Bellamy in the office.

"What the hell are you two doing down here?" He hadn't meant for his voice to sound so stern and commanding, but debating with his mother always made him tense. Bellamy remembers a time when they weren't always like this.

"We got a page to come down here, it said you needed to speak to us." Miller directed his comment towards Aurora, who looked already bored with the conversation.

"I never sent for you, obviously there's been a mistake on your parts." Miller looked like he wanted to argue but decided his silence was better.

"Wait if you're here than who's guarding Clarke?" Bellamy asked the question to the group who said nothing.

_A fake page? How is that possible?_ Bellamy's eyes widened at the realization that Clarke was unguarded in the apartment, and that there was only one person who benefitted from it. _Murphy._  


*******

Clarke had just stepped out of the shower, idly wondering what was the time. She hoped Bellamy would be back from his meeting with his mother soon, he'd promised her that he'd teach her how to play chess. Clarke wanted to beat him at his favorite board game.

She was singing along to one of her favorite songs as she entered her room, wearing nothing but undergarments and one of Bellamys oversized shirts. Clarke was toweling off some extra water from her hair when she saw the black book sitting on her empty desk.

When she goes over to get a closer look, she realizes it's a sketchbook with drawing pencils sitting beside it. There's a note on the top.

_Princess,_

_You once told me you wanted to become an artist. I thought you could use this book to fill with all of your drawings. Don't think I never see the doodles you draw on our napkins at breakfast. Enjoy it._

_Bell_

Clarke smiled down at the note as she continued humming along to the song. She went to pick up the book when her bedroom door slammed behind her. Clarke let out a scream, spinning around to find a boy stalking towards her. He had an unhinged smile and dark calculating eyes. _Murphy._ A chill slid up the back of her spine.

"You have a lovely singing voice." Murphy says with an oily smile.

Clarke backs up until her back hits the furthest wall. She's eyeing the closed door across the room. Murphy continues to stalk forward towards her. Clarke could try to make a break for the door but Murphy would just tackle her. Than he's less than a foot from her, 6 inches, 3 inches. Murphy puts his arms against the wall beside her head caging her in. He's studying her.

"I can see why Blake likes you so much." His lips brush against her ear when he speaks to her. Clarkes mind has gone into panic mode she can barely move.

"All that curly blonde hair." His one hand goes to run his fingers through pieces of her wet hair. Clarke tries to move her head away but Murphy only yanks on the hair.

He pulls back slightly to look in her eyes, their so close that Clarke can see her reflection in his iris, she looks like a meal to him.

"These blue eyes too." His hand comes up to grasp the bottom of her chin when she tries to look away. Clarke glares at him. He won't scare her, she won't let him.

"I'm sure you have Blake just melting into your hands when you flash those perfect blues at him." Their eye to eye now, Clarke can smell the whiskey in his breath as he speaks.

"And those nice creamy legs too." The hand on Clarkes chin moves down to her brush against her upper thigh, playing with the rim of Bellamy's t-shirt. Clarke squeezes her eyes shut. _Stay calm, stay calm._

Murphy chuckles at Clarke's discomfort, it sounds cruel in her ears, with his whiskey breath blowing over her face.

"And those plump lips. Good to see that cut healed. Tell me has Blake tasted those lips like I'm going to?" Murphy brushes his fingertips over Clarkes bottom lip. Anger flashes through her. When one of his fingers stops on the middle of her lips Clarke bites down hard on it.

Murphy lets out a curse. Before he can get his bearings Clarke knees him right in the stomach sending him crumpling to the floor. Than Clarke makes a break for the door. _Run, run, run._

Clarke manages to get to the hallways before she hears Murphy coming after her.

"You little bitch!" He screams from behind her, but Clarke can barely hear him. His yells are drowned out by Clarke's heartbeat pounding in her ears.

In the middle of all this chaos Clarke mind had a moment of clarity, she remembers about a week ago how Bellamy mention he hid a gun in one of the history books in the living room. He explained it was incase anyone broke in or the compound was invaded. _Get to the gun._

Clarke managed to slide around the corner into the living room when she felt a hand slam against her back propelling her forward and onto the floor. She slammed down and her knees but forced herself to get up and go for the bookshelf. There was no point in going for the front door, she didn't know the passcode and if Miller and Lincoln hadn't heard her earlier scream than they weren't there. _Or Murphy killed them._ No Clarke don't think like that!

Clarke had just reached the bookshelf when Murphy spun her around, slamming her back against the hard wooden shelves. Clarke let out a cry when his fingers dug into her arm.

"You were supposed to be mine! Not his, mine!" Murphy yelled at her, as a muscle in his neck jumped out with the effort. The high volume left Clarkes ears ringing.

Murphy slammed her back against the shelf multiple times; as he did books went toppling onto the floor. Murphy was too busy yelling that he didn't notice one book off to side where the cover had flipped open in the fall. The inside pages had been hallowed out in the perfect shape of a gun. Just below the lip Clarke could make out the dark metal figure. _Thank god._ As Murphy went to slam her against the shelf again Clarke pushed her arms against his chest momentarily knocking him off balance.

Clarke made a beeline for the gun sliding across the floor behind the couch to get to it. She felt her fingers fold around the cool metal when Murphy was on her again. She lay with her back on the floor and Murphy's face hovering over her like a gleeful villain. His elbows held down her arms and his knees held her legs. She was completely pinned beneath him.

He laughed again, his face taunting her, "Now we can have some _real fun._ "

Murphy removed one elbow and pulled the gun out of Clarke's hand throwing it behind his back. She screamed back at him.

Murphy moved so that his knees straddled her hips, his hands holding down her arms. Confident that he had Clarke pinned he removed his arms and used his hands to rip Bellamys shirt right down the middle exposing Clarkes body to him. Than his hands were back on her arms keeping her in place.

Murphy brought his lips to Clarke's neck sucking a line down her throat and towards her chest. Clarke tried in vain to blink tears from her eyes as his lips trailed lower and lower. When they hit the valley between her breasts Clarke couldn't find her voice in order to scream, she could barely fill her lungs with enough oxygen to breath.

Murphy brought his head back up to look into Clarkes face; he smiled cruelly as he brought his body flesh against hers. He ground his crotch against Clarke's hips. Murphy smiled at the panic he saw in her eyes. _How can he actually be enjoying this?_

Murphy moved his right hand down to Clarke's outer thigh. It caressed her skin slowly weaving its way up her leg towards her crotch. As his finger grazes against the top of her panties, teasing her by dipping just below the rim. Her panic rises and Clarkes mind goes into survival mode. She doesn't remember starting to scream, but suddenly she can't stop. Her body squirming and thrashing against Murphy, doing anything she can to stop him. _Please no, please no, no, no, no!_ Murphy's unhinged laugh echo's in her ears, and she knows there's no one to save her this time. She's a goner.  


*******

Bellamy heard the screaming as the elevator doors dinged open. _Oh god no, oh god, oh god, oh god. ___

The apartment door was still locked when he reaches it. He can hear her scream resounding through the metal. He has to put the combo in twice because his fingers are shaking so bad he can barely control them. Than the door swooshes open and all Bellamy see's is red.

____

He finds Murphy straddling Clarke behind the couch, all rational thought shuts down. _I. Will. Kill. Him._ Bellamy digs his hands into the back of Murphy's shirt, ripping him off Clarke like he was a rag doll. He gets a short glimpse of Clarke before he has Murphy pinned. He can see the shredded remains of his t-shirt on either side of her, she's only got a bra and underwear on, there are tear streaks running down her face. Hot intense anger beats through him, filling him up. It bubbles to the surface as he loses all control.

____

He can feel arms grab onto his shoulders, but Bellamy can't stop punching. Blow after blow turning Murphy's face black and blue. Still Bellamy can't stop, all he can see is Clarke's tears, and all he can hear are her screams. He vaguely registers blood spurting on the floor and spraying his face, he can't tell if it's his or Murphy's. It doesn't matter, Murphy deserve it- all of it. _Every punch and every drop of blood._

____

The arms finally manage to pull him back. He's kicking and fighting them the whole time. _That asshole deserves more, he deserves worse than what he got._

____

There are tiny hands holding his cheeks, _is someone saying his name?_ His vision clears and he can see her. _Clarke._ She's crouching in front of him, holding his face in her hands. The tear satins are still visible but fading, her eyes are focused on him now. She needs him, she needs him to hold her tight and tell her every thing will be all right. She needs him to be strong because right now she shouldn't have to be.

____

Bellamy's world snaps back into focus as he pulls her against him. She wraps her legs around his waist, and buries her face into his neck. He wraps his arms around her holding her close. _No one is going to hurt you ever again._ He can feel hot tears against his neck, he doesn't care because she'd in his arms and she's safe.

____

"It's ok princess, I've got you." He says this like it's a prayer.

____

"Your ok." He repeats those two words like a mantra over and over again until he starts to believe them.

____

Behind Clarke he can see Lincoln and Miller crouching down over a motionless body. There's a lot of blood surrounding them on the floor. Had he killed him? Bellamy hates himself for hoping that he did. Octavia enters the room next, she runs right over to Lincoln and wraps her arms around him. When she pulls back she begins gesturing from Murphy to Bellamy and Clarke clearly looking for an explanation. Bellamy can't hear what Lincoln says, but he does see all the colour bleed from Octavia's face.

____

Octavia grabs a blanket from the couch and brings it over to them. Bellamy doesn't want to unwrap his arms from Clarke, so Octavia just loosely wraps the blanket around both of them. Bellamy thanks her with a silent nod. His head burying it's self into the crook of Clarke's neck. _They're going to be okay._

____

Bellamy's mother enters next with a group of guards who all help hoist Murphy onto a stretcher and out of the room. Aurora doesn't speak, in fact her eyes glaze right over Clarke. _She doesn't care._ She locks eyes with Bellamy giving him a faint nod before following her soldiers out of the apartment.

____

People begin to filter out after that. Miller offers to stand guard outside the door all night even with Bellamy still in the apartment. Bellamy could tell even if he said no Miller would just stand out there all night anyway. So he thanks him instead. Octavia cleans all the blood off the floor while Lincoln picks up all the books and returns them to the bookshelf. Eventually they leave too. Than it's just the two of them. Clarke still hasn't spoken, but she stopped shaking a while ago so Bellamy takes that as a good sign.

____

"Do you want to go to bed?" Bellamy whispers the question into her hair. He feels Clarke give the tiniest of nods in return. He picks them both up off the ground carrying Clarke bridal style down the hallway. He stops in front of Clarke's room but before he can enter she stops him.

____

"No, please I can't go back in there. Not yet." Her hands begin to shake again as she speaks.

____

"Ok you can sleep with me than."

____

He drops her down on his bed carefully. She grabs for his pillow and holds it against her chest, her eyes distant and unseeing. He hands her one of his sweatshirts, she takes it numbly. He slips off his shirt and pulls on a pair of sweatpants before crawling in beside her carful to leave space between them. He doesn't want to give her a flashback or make her have a panic attack.

____

Clarke turns her head to the left so that they're staring into each other's eyes. Hers are blue and watery, but Bellamy can see something strong and tough trying to pull itself back to the surface. _That's my girl. She's not going to let Murphy ruin her._

____

It's another minute before he feels Clarke shift in the blankets. She crawls onto him. Her head landing right over his heart while her arm wraps around his side, her legs tangle together with his. Bellamy wraps his arms around her, Clarke lets out a relieved sigh sleep pulling at her. Bellamy can't help but smile down at the slumbering girl. _She is so beautiful, and so strong._ Bellamy pulls his face down, and leaves a warm kiss on her forehead. Maybe it's just his imagination but he swears he see's Clarke smile in her sleep.

____  



	5. Joy and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 3 weeks after the end of the last chapter. Bellamy and Clarke share a dance.

Bellamy woke up alone. His arms felt around the bed, but he couldn't find Clarke. He sat up suddenly starring wildly around the room. _Clarke! Where the hell did she go?_ He heard her giggle from the far corner of his room.

She was leaning back on a stool, her back pressed against the wall with her knees propped up on the stool. Balancing on her knees was her ever-present sketchbook. Bellamy groaned and flopped back onto his pillow.

"Morning Bell." Her voice was light, but he could hear the teasing lilt in it. She knew he was not a morning person.

"Morning princess." His words were muffled in his pillow, but he knew she'd understand.

"Are you finally going to let me see one of those drawings?" The question had become a running joke between them. Clarke practically worked on that sketchbook 24/7 and Bellamy still had yet to see a single drawing.

"Nope." Clarke answered popping the p. She got up from her stool and set the sketchbook on his bedside table.

Bellamy watched her lazily as she gathered up some clothes and headed out into the hallway.

"I'm going to get changed. Meet in the kitchen?" She didn't wait for his answer as she padded out of the room and into the hallway.

It had taken Clarke almost a week to be able to walk down the hallway by herself without Bellamy following behind her quietly whispering words of encouragement. It was another week before she was able to venture near the couch. Now at the end of the third week since the attack Clarke could walk freely through the apartment without suffering from panic attacks, but she had yet to step a foot into her bed room. Bellamy had moved all of her clothes and things into his room the day after the attack back when Clarke didn't want to leave his bed. He tried not to think that it was like they were moving in together, although he wished they kind of were.

At the beginning Bellamy had tried to give Clarke space, he didn't want to cause her further panic by touching her. Thinking that he might bring back flashbacks of Murphy. But Clarke had been quick to reassure him that his touches could never cause her pain. They didn't. In fact in the first two weeks after Murphy, there was always some part of him that Clarke was holding on to. Weather it be his hand at dinner, or his arm when they watched TV on the couch, or the hem of his t-shirt one part of them had to be touching. Clarke told him it helped to calm her, and Bellamy wasn't complaining because any excuse to touch Clarke was fine with him. Now after almost three weeks that aspect had lessoned, and Bellamy would be lying if he told himself he didn't miss their small touches.

Bellamy allowed himself five more minutes of lying in bed before he forced himself out of the warm sheets. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, if he didn't get to the kitchen before Clarke she'd insist on making their meal herself, breakfast was his only time to do something for her. In his rush out the door he knocked her sketchbook to the floor, its pages flying open so that he could see them. _Don't look, don't you dare Bellamy Blake._ He knows he shouldn't, but it was just far too tempting.

He flipped to the first page, and was completely shocked by what he found. It wasn't a pretty landscape like he was expecting, no it was Clarke bagged and gagged back nearly five weeks ago in Dax's van. The next page showed Bellamy tackling Dax to the ground. He was surprised by the detail; wow she did all this by her imagination. The drawing opposite that was Bellamy and Clarke looking at each other as he removed her gag, how did she manage to get all my freckles?

As Bellamy flipped from page to page he saw their story unfolding in front of him. He saw Clarke standing huddled against his side in Aurora's office; he saw their first interaction in the hallway by her room. She's spent a lot of time detailing his eyes in that picture. It was beautiful. He continued through the pages and found a particularly detailed one of Octavia that he loved; their fight followed it weeks ago in front of the TV. Bellamy laughed when he found one of him first trying to flip pancakes, _did I really look that clueless?_

There was some of Clarke dancing around the apartment in Bellamy's shirt followed by them eating dinner together and leaning against each other while watching TV, those were his favorite.

Then came one picture that made Bellamy want to close the book, he could easily recognize the figure that stalked toward Clarke. _Murphy._ He didn't want to see these. He flipped through the sketches without really looking at them; he didn't need more evidence of what Murphy had done. He only stopped when he saw Murphy being pulled off Clarke. _Thank god._ The next series of picture were of the last couple of weeks mostly just close ups of their hands connected and some of them lying in bed together.

Bellamy flipped to the last picture in the book, the most recent one, it sent a shiver through him. It was of them cuddling each other in Bellamy's bed. Clarke had her eyes closed and a smile on her face as Bellamy's figure bent down leaving a kiss on her forehead. _She knew._ Bellamy was surprised that it actually speared warmth through him, not fear. _Clarke knew, she knew! He didn't have to hide any longer._ Bellamy put the sketchbook down on his- their- bed and ran towards the kitchen.

He found Clarke dancing with an invisible figure as she spun through their empty kitchen wearing shorts and a tank top. _How can she be that cute all the time?_ With the music blasting she didn't hear him come up behind her. All at once as she spun around with the invisible figure she slid right into his waiting arms. Clarke opened her eyes in surprise, as she looked straight at Bellamy.

"Dancing this early in the morning? Someone must be in a good mood." He teased her lightly, while she sent him an equally mocking glare.

"Well I wouldn't be if someone didn't take so long to get up." They smiled at each other, neither one willing to pull away from their current position as their breaths mingled together. The song switched to something much slower, Clarke looked up at Bellamy expectantly.

He led them into a dance. It was slow at the start, each trying to find their new rhythm with the other, but eventually it came as easy as breathing. There they were spinning around the room with out a care in the world. Clarke raised her eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know you could dance." She gave him a small smile as he spun her again.

"I know how to dance princess, I simply choose not to." He smiled at her, as Clarke stuck her tongue out at him in response. They continued to dance in silence their bodies moving together as one.

Bellamy was lost in the trance of Clarkes eyes that he hadn't even realized they'd stopped dancing. She was right there in front of him, their lips mere centimeters apart. All Bellamy had to do was dip his head down slightly and they would touch. Her eyes were pulling him in, he could see their whole story unfolding in them, swirling pits of blue and silver. He spoke before he lost all control over his emotions.

"I saw you sketchbook." His voice was barely audible as he searched Clarkes eye's for her reaction. To his surprise she actually smiled.

"Why do you think I left it on the bedside table?" Bellamy let out a light laugh but made no move to bring his lips closer.

"Bell why do you kiss my forehead every night?" Clarke's tone was light and questioning, Bellamy knew he could no longer deny her the truth. Their lips still hovered over each other's, just out of reach.

"I don't want to scare you." He searched her eyes for any doubt, any at all.

"You could never scare me." That was all the encouragement Bellamy needed, he dipped his head and captured her lips with his. Their kiss was just like their relationship raw and rough and true. Their lips fighting each other at the beginning eventually found their rhythm together. Moving as one, like an eternal dance. Passion and power, fire and ice battling together all at once to create this one true kiss.

When they pulled apart both breathing heavily Bellamy couldn't stop smiling, nothing could dampen his mood. Clarke was smiling up at him too, it was true and bright and completely pure. There was no fear in that smile, there was nothing holding her back anymore. Bellamy could see her happy and strong burning true in her eyes, Murphy completely forgotten. He picked her up around the waist and spun her around, her laugh echoing off the apartment walls. This was the life he wanted, this was the person he chose.

All that new joy came crashing down with the ringing of his cell phone.

By nearly five weeks together Clarke knew what the ring of Bellamy's phone meant. His mother needed him to visit a client. Bellamy put her down reluctantly, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone. His eyes grew downcast and angry as he listened too the voice on the other end.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." The words felt like a bullet crashing through her heart.

"Clarke I have to go." He threaded his fingers through hers, rubbing his thumb along the side of her hand.

"I know." Her voice is soft, but she knew Bellamy could see the hurt in her eyes. No one made a move to leave or speak.

Clarke broke the silence first, "Okay, I get it."

"Get what?" Bellamy had stepped closer to her his hands looping around her waist.

"For whatever reason you have to do this job. If this is going to work," She gestured with her finger between them, "Than I have to be okay with it."

"I have to do it to protect Octavia." Bellamy's eyes were searching hers, desperately trying to make her understand.

"What?" Clarke's tone had gone cold, she and Octavia had become close recently. _Why would he have to protect O?_

"I have to do the jobs or my mother will make Octavia do them, she's only sixteen I couldn't live with myself if she was forced into this."

"Okay than we deal with this. What ever you do out there won't affect us in here. Out there it's your job it's something you have to do, but here with me you only ever have to be yourself." Clarke met his eyes, they could make this work. They had to.

*******

Hours later after Bellamy had left; Clarke sat numbly in front of the TV. Her sketchbook long forgotten beside her as she tried not to think about what Bellamy was doing and who he was with. Clarke barely heard the metal door to their apartment swoosh open and Octavia walk in.

The younger girl took a seat next to Clarke on the couch. Clarke turned her head towards her, she hadn't realized she's started crying.

Octavia gave her a small sad smile, "I brought chocolate and ice-cream." She held up a tub of ice cream in one hand and a bag of candy in the other. The gesture made Clarke feel a little better.

"How do you stand it?" Clarke sniffled slightly as she possed the question at Octavia.

"Stand what?" Octavia crooked her head to the side.

"The pain of missing him." Octavia only looked down at her hands, but said nothing to Clarkes comment.

"I see he way you look at Lincoln. How can you go all day without him." Octavia looked up from the floor but didn't acknowledge Clarke's comment about Lincoln.

"My brother loves you Clarke." That only made Clarke cry harder.

"Trust me when I say he misses you as much as you miss him. He still leaves you every time to protect the both of us. If that's not true love than I don't know what is."

"What do you mean the both of us?" Octavia only gave Clarke a shake of her head.

"Do you really think my mother would let you live if Bellamy wasn't doing his job? You and I, were insurance to keep Bellamy in line." Clarke's eyes widened, how had she never realized?

"What mother forces her son into that?"

"My mother died a long time ago, that woman is only a monster that looks like her."


	6. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy go stargazing with some unexpected end results...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry this chapter is a couple of days late, I've been really busy with school and things. I'll update again as soon as I can thanks!

"Clarke." He whispered just above her hair, his breath fanning his face.

"Clarke" This time he spoke so that his lips brushed her ear. He smirked as her face scrunched up, the first signs of her waking.

"Clarke, wake up" He starred at her face; she showed no signs of opening up her eyes but he knew she could hear him. _Fine she wants to play that way? He can play dirty too._

Bellamy leaned down and captured her lips with his, sucking on them until he felt her stir. When he pulled back she was watching him, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Your home early." She said with a small tired smile, sleep still pulling at her eyes.

"Yeah, come on I have to show you something."

"Right now?" Clarke sat up in their bed, looking helplessly at the warm blankets wondering if it was worth it to follow her boyfriend into the hallway. Clarke blushed, _boyfriend,_ that's what they were now ever since that first kiss almost two weeks earlier. She pulled on a pair and jeans and one of Bellamy's sweatshirts.

"What is it?" Clarke asked when she entered their kitchen rubbing her face with the hem on his sweatshirt. The sight made Bellamy's heart stop. Her hair was falling in waves around her face, and Bellamy had the sudden want to run his hands through it.

"Come here." She sleepily walked towards him and into his waiting arms. Bellamy spun her so that her back was against his chest.

"Close your eyes." He whispered into her ear, he felt Clarke shiver in response but she followed his instruction.

Bellamy pulled the black piece of cloth out of his back pocket, and up to Clarke's eyes. When she felt the fabric she immediately tried to pull away from him

"What are you doing?" Her tone was cautious and guarded; her back had gone ridged against his.

"Do you trust me?" He pulled her back against his chest. He didn't know how anxious he was for her answer. _What if she said no?_

"Yes." Bellamy left out a breath. _Good._

He brought the cloth back up to her eyes and tied it around the back of her head. Than he typed the code into the keypad, and the metal door swooshed open revealing a deserted dark hallway. Here we go. Bellamy led Clarke into the silent hallway.

*******

Clarke was completely blind; even so she couldn't stop smiling. She was out for the first time in 7 weeks; she was walking on new ground. It felt cool under her feet. _Tile?_ Bellamy led them from one hallway to the next. They all bled together, like a maze she couldn't see only tries to comprehend. Bellamy squeezed her hand,

"Almost there." His voice was somewhere off to her right, she wouldn't know if he was telling the truth or not.

Bellamy puled them to a sudden stop, yanking off Clarkes blindfold. She could barely see him it was so dark. In front of her looked like an old elevator with a rusted old gate that they closed behind them before the elevator ascended. The elevator had a small dull light at the top, it looked old too. _Maybe world war 2 era?_ The elevator came to a sudden stop, knocking them both slightly off balance as the doors opened. Bellamy pulled back the gate letting them both out. In front of her she faced a solid metal door. It looked old and rusted, like it hadn't been touched in ages.

"Bell, what?-"

"Just wait." He pulled something out of his pocket and inserted it into the wall by the door. _Was it a key pass?_ Clarke covered her ears as a long high-pitched wine came from the door as it's rusted hinges strained to swing open.

As they stepped through the doorframe, white light blared to life above their heads. The room was surrounded by windows on all sides with computers and control pads lined up in front. The windows had long ago been covered in too much dust and dirt making it impossible to see through them. Bellamy had brought her to a control room of sorts, it reminder her of the kind at airports that guided planes in and out.

Clarke walked towards the nearest window, pressing her hand against the glass. As she smeared away some of the dirt she was able to through. It was dark outside, but Clarke could just make out an old airplane runway far below them. _I was right it is an air traffic control terminal. Well an old one from the Second World War probably. Why would Bellamy bring me hear?_

Clarke turned to question the man himself. He stood in the center of the room beside a cable that hung from the middle of the ceiling. Probably fallen from years of misuse. Bellamy beckoned her over with one hand while his other gripped the bottom of the cable. It wasn't until she was standing next to him when she saw that connected to the cable was a small metal box. It had two dusty old bottoms in it, one red and one green.

She looked up to find Bellamy giving her a sneaky smile. _He looks entirely too proud of himself._ Clarke raised her eyebrow at him.

"Push the green button." Curiosity overwhelming her, Clarke pushed the rusted old button.

There was the sound of gears grinding above their heads and the sound of more rusted metal scraping against each other. The ceiling shook above their heads, small trickles of dusty falling into their hair. What Clarke originally thought was a black tarp over the roof was pulled back with the flicked the switch. Now the clear windows above showed a 360-degree view of the stars. _It's beautiful._

The sky was clear of clouds so that the star's shine could be seen. Clarke looked up at them in be wonderment. _There were some many,_ she could barely begin to comprehend them. Bellamy put his hands around her waist and pulled her down into his lab on the ground.

"Thank you" Clarke turned to tell Bellamy.

"Do you know any of them?" Bellamy pointed out towards the stars. _Did he mean the constellations?_ Clarke shook her head. Bellamy being the big history nerd that he is spent the next 2 hours explaining to Clarke where all the different constellations were and what their stories meant. Clarke shouldn't have been surprised based on the number of History books in their apartment.

Clarke had long since stopped paying attention to where Bellamy was pointing; instead she closed her eyes and leaned into him. Letting his voice fill her mind lulling her to sleep. It was soft and gentle like his hands, but it was also filled with passion. Bellamy loved history, he wanted to share that love with her too.

"Princess open your eyes" Clarke did.

"Look." The sky had gone light purple on the horizon line. _The sun's coming up!_

They sat in silence while the sun rose higher and higher across the sky. Clarke watched as the sky exploded in bursts of colour. First pink than orange and yellow. _As much as I try I can never catch the brilliance of a sunrise in my paintings._

Out of the corner of her eye she could just see Bellamy's face, also upturned towards the sunrise, she could see the colors reflected in the gold of his eyes. The early morning light cascaded just right over his freckles, _is it possible for him to become even more irresistible?_

"Bell why did you bring me out here? Why risk everything?" Bellamy turned his head slightly so that they were looking right into each others eyes. Clarke sucked in a breath, _why did he have such a hold over her?_

"You always talk about the sun, I wanted to give you everything you want. Since it's not safe for you to be out in broad daylight, I thought watching your first sunrise in nearly eight weeks would be close enough."

Clarke responded by placing a kiss on Bellamys jaw. Bellamy smiled than, really big. Clarke could make out all his teeth, she thought it made his freckles stand out even more. Above them the sky blazed bright red.

"Bell do you ever think about leaving this place?" Bellamy's smile faded slightly at the corners, his eyes losing some of their rarely seen light.

"Sometimes, but there's always been something holding me back." Clarke twisted in his lap so that she was looking directly at him.

"Like what?"

"First it was Octavia, I couldn't leave without her and I definitely wasn't going to leave her alone. Than it was just one roadblock after another, and my mother needed me. Besides what would I do outside of this place?" Bellamy tucked a piece of Clarke's hair behind her ear, before he continued speaking,

"Than you showed up one night out of the blue. I know now I wouldn't trade a single day with you for a day free of this place." Clarke smiled down at their laced fingers. _How does he always know what to say to make my stomach do flip-flops?_

"Would you leave if you could?" Bellamy ran his thumb across the back of Clarke's hand.

"Yes in a heartbeat. I'd take you and Octavia with me to some deserted island where we could live out our days in the sun. We could get fake passports with fake names so that my mother could never find us." He said the last part wishfully, _like his mother would ever stop looking._

"We could disappear." Clarke whispered

"Yes, we could disappear." Bellamy repeated nodding his head along in agreement.

*******

Aurora slammed her hands down on the desk, the wood shaking in protest. _Where was he taking that little minx?_

Through the night cameras in the main hallways Aurora had seen Bellamy drag Clarke wearing a blindfold. _Where are they going?_ Ten more minutes of following them across various camera's Aurora knew, _the old airplane watchtower._ Her knuckles tightened on the edge of the desk.

Aurora pushed the button on her intercom, "Dax I need you in my office."

With in five minutes Dax entered the office, Aurora could see the healing scar on his head from where Bellamy has smashed him into the gravel. She showed him the tape of Bellamy and Clarke in the tower.

"I need you to separate them, and bring Clarke back here. We need to have a little chat that has been long overdue."

"Yes ma'am." He turns to leave without another word. Aurora shakes her head, _good soldiers are hard to come by, Dax may not be smart but he'll always follow orders._

Aurora was unaware that outside the door a certain someone had also heard her instructions to Dax.

*******

Bellamy followed Clarke into the antique elevator, not wanting to have her out of arms reach. He would deny it if ever questioned, but he'd become quite possessive over her, ever since Murphy he hated having her out of his sight. He'd also deny that leaving the apartment every time scared him even more, what if something happened and he wasn't there?

"I wish we could stay there longer." Clarke said as Bellamy closed the gate with a deafening clang.

"We'll come back soon, I still owe you a sunset as well." Clarke launched herself into his arms, Bellamy's arms latching around her.

"Thank you." Bellamy smiled into the crook of her neck, as the elevator opened into the dark hallway.

"Why do these hallways have no above lights?"

"Only main hallways have lights, it's meant to conserve energy." _That makes sense._

"Do I have to put the blindfold on?" Clarke teased him.

"No that was just for romantic effect, but stay close to me" Clarke laughed and punched his arm lightly.

"We need to have a discussion over what romantic really means." Bellamy looped their hands together, swinging them slightly as the darkness descended upon them.

They walked in comfortable silence for most of the trip. Bellamy liked holding Clarke's hand in his, her skin felt warm and soft. It grounded him, held him down from drifting into numbness. It was a good feeling, knowing someone who would pick him over everyone else, to be somebody's number one. He could barely see Clarke in the dark; she was just a faint outline next to him in the surrounding blackness.

They were just coming to a corner when he heard a small rustle from around it.

"Did you hear that?" Before Clarke could give an answer Bellamy heard another clang from around the corner. _Almost like someone jammed his or her foot against the metal wall._

"Stay behind me." Clarke dropped his hand, but Bellamy could feel her grab lightly at the back of his shirt. Bellamy reached into his waistband to pull out his gun, it felt cold and dull in his hands, nothing compared to how Clarke had felt.

They inched slowly around the corner. Bellamy aiming blindly into the darkness surrounding them searching for a sound, _any sound._ It was silent for a minute, maybe too, when all that could be heard was Clarke's breathing heavy near his ear. It reminded him that she was still there, relying on him to get her through this, he was the only one who knew the way back home.

He was just about to chalk the noise up to rats, when he felt Clarkes fingers slide off his t-shirt. He heard a muffled struggle, but by the time he turned around there was no one there.

"Clarke!" He listened ears anxious for the slightest sound. He heard what sounded like a punch and than a muffled curse further up the hallway, but before he could make a move something hard slammed into the back of his head knocking him unconscious. _Clarke…she…needs…me..._


	7. We're Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Octavia must rush to save Clarke from their mother.

Octavia ran through the tunnels, sweeping her flashlight beam on the ground. Searching for them and praying to god she found them first.

She found him slumped on the ground deep in the abandoned tunnels her flashlight bean illuminating his shoulder first. _My big brother, the idiot._

"Bell, come on." She said as she knelt down by his face, checking to see if he was still breathing. She could feel the bump on the back of his head, _god damn it Dax!_

He mumbled something Octavia couldn't understand. _Great he's delirious._

"Bellamy!" When he didn't respond, Octavia took matters into her own hands shining her flashlight beam at his eyes.

Bellamy startled awake, holding his hand up to block the light.

"O?" His voice was rough and vague. _Did he even remember what happened?_

"What's going on? Wha-" Octavia was about to explain when Bellamy figured out the rest on his own.

"Clarke! We have to go find her." Bellamy tried to sit up but Octavia pushed him back down.

"Shh big brother, you got a pretty bad bump on the head. You have to calm down." Bellamy mumbled something into the ground again.

"She was right behind me…I thought she was safe. Than she was gone…I lost her…" Than he passed out again as Octavia tried to roll him over onto his back. She pulled the radio out of her back pocket.

"Miller I need you and Lincoln down in the tunnels now."

Miller responded a few moments later, "On our way, turn on the GPS in your cell." Octavia let out a breath, they would be here soon and than she could focus on getting to Clarke.

By the time Miller and Lincoln arrived Octavia was able to get Bellamy into a standing position leaned up against the wall.

"We need to keep moving." Lincoln said, Octavia nodded her head in agreement.

"Bell are you going to be ok?" Bellamy nodded sternly; Octavia knew he'd do anything to get to Clarke.

Octavia turned to Miller and Lincoln, "You two are going to need to cover us until we can get Clarke away from my mother, than we have to get out of here. You know where the hidden van is?" They nodded in agreement.

"Hidden van? O what is going on?" Bellamy didn't look happy to be kept out of the loop.

She gave him a sideways glance, "Me and Clarke have been planning this for awhile now, we're going to escape this place." They began moving back through the tunnels, Bellamy becoming more enraged by the minute.

"And you weren't going to tell me?" He practically growled at her, Octavia flinched at his tone.

"Clarke was going to let you know when we had a finalized plan! Looks like we'll just be speeding the timeline up a little that's all." Miller snorted and Bellamy turned to give him a withering glare but said nothing else as they ran through the dark tunnels.

Octavia could see how tense his shoulders were, and his hand locked around his gun. _If Clarkes hurt, he'll kill without hesitation._

*******

Clarke glared at the woman across from her.

"What is it about you?" Aurora asked stepping closer to the chair Clarke was tied down to.

"Your not anything special." Clarke didn't answer the woman.

"Blonde hair blue eyes, your so…unoriginal." Aurora tucked a piece of Clarke's hair behind her ear. _Maybe I could try to bite her finger off?_

"If it's not your looks, what is it that my son sees in you?" Aurora crooked her head to the side, lifeless smile still in place.

"Your not nessicary cunning either. I suppose it could be your money, but I didn't raise my son to be so vain."

Aurora got close then, putting her face an inch from Clarke's. Her eyes were probing, trying to figure Clarke out. _She doesn't get it she won't ever get it._

"Please do tell me how can a girl who's only been here two months can possibly have such an effect over my son?" Clarke felt like Aurora's eyes were digging under her skin trying to figure out what makes her tick.

"Love." Aurora pulled away pausing to think about Clarkes answer.

"Love? Oh child my son would never give into such trivial emotions like love." She laughed at Clarke it sounded cruel and demeaning. _She's never experienced love._ Clarke almost felt bad for the poor women.

"Maybe you've underestimated your son." Clarke felt a hot sting on her cheek, _she slapped me!_ Aurora's face was right in front of her again, her eyes dangerous. _This is it, she's going to kill me._

The door behind Clarke opened, she couldn't see who it was but she recognized the voice, and it sent shivers up her spine. _Murphy._

"Ma'am they've made it through the tunnels." _Bellamy!_ Clarke almost smiled, but controlled it before Aurora took notice.

"Send a squadron to meet them. No one gets in here do you hear me?" Clarke could hear Murphy step further into the room until he was directly behind her chair.

"Yes ma'am, it would be my pleasure." He said the second part while dipping his mouth next to Clarkes ear, where his lips brushed her skin just briefly. Clarke's eyes went wide as Murphy laughed at her. Than he was out the door and gone. _I hope Bellamy kills him._

"Are you going to kill me?" Clarke was surprised by the fearlessness in her voice. The idea of death doesn't scare her, just the people she'd be leaving behind.

Aurora began circling her chair while she spoke, "No. I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet. Your still useful." _Right the reward money._

"If you hate me so much, what's a little money compared to my death?" Clarke's voice was emotionless; she had to play for time. If she set Aurora off again she may make a rash decision.

"True, but my son would do anything for you."

"Wouldn't it be better if I'm dead than? No one to pull him out of line." Aurora stopped circling, he fingers tapping on the back of Clarke's chair

"Hmm but with you gone there's also nothing keeping him here. He'll take Octavia and run." Clarke closed her eyes, _she's right he would run._

"No if I keep you right here, just out of his reach he'll stay to protect you. Everything will go back to the way it used to be."

"Anything to keep the clients happy right?" Clarkes voice took on a biting tone. _Our lives are not hers to control._

"Even if it meant selling your own son." Aurora rounded on Clarke like a serpent catching its prey.

"My son does what is best for the business." Clarke snorted.

"How long have you been telling him that lie?" Aurora's eyes turned to slits; she looked more like a snake than ever.

"When did it start? Was he 16 when you started selling his body for more money for you stupid gang? You disgust me." Aurora stalked closer to Clarke.

"Don't lecture me child, your just a stupid little girl what do you know of sacrifice?" Clarke was quiet for a minute.

"I know it means giving up something you love. A concept you have never experienced." Clarke glared at the woman standing over her. Aurora was strong but Clarke knew how to be stronger and fiercer.

*******

Bellamy could just see light blooming around an upcoming corner. They were approaching one of the main hallways when he heard Murphy's voice coming from it.

"I want a group guarding this hallway. No one gets by is that clear?" Bellamy could hear a few yes sirs in response, _four maybe five soldiers._

He gestured for the others behind him to stop behind him.

"How many?" Lincoln asked.

"Four maybe five. We can take them." Bellamy was sure of it; nothing was going to stop him.

Miller shook his head, "No me and Lincoln can handle them you and Octavia need to get to the main elevator. It's the only way to Clarke"

"No we can take the service stairs." Octavia suggested, she gestured to an old metal door further up the hallway to the left. _That could help them stay out of site of the guards._ But even from this distance Bellamy could see the lock on the door.

"Breaking that lock's going to make some noise." Bellamy tells the group.

"Ok so you two break the lock and than Lincoln and me charge around the corner, they'll think it was us." The group agreed on the plan. In the end it didn't matter to Bellamy, every minute they debated was another minute they weren't moving to get to Clarke.

On Lincoln's signal Bellamy shot at the door's lock, making a loud clanging sound as it fell to the ground. Bellamy didn't miss the lingering looks Octavia gave Lincoln before he and Miller charged around the corner. She was looking after him like she'd never see him again. Bellamy sighed. _Clarke. Is that what I look like? Am I really that pitiful?_

Before he could think further on the subject, him and Octavia were charging into the stairwell as gunfire erupted behind them. At first Bellamy couldn't see anything, once the door shut behind them everything went dark. As his eyes adjusted he could make out a path of rusted metal stairs leading down, but he had no way to tell if they were going to hold his weight or not. _No one's used these stairs in decades._ Octavia sensing Bellamy's caution left forward first, tearing down the stairs until she was just a vague shadow moving in the dark. Bellamy took off after her. _We're coming Clarke._

It took forever, the stairs seemed endless, Bellamy was intensely aware of every minute that ticked by. His and Octavia's heavy breathing was the only sound to be heard as they sank deeper into the ground. Octavia stopped suddenly, Bellamy nearly bawled her over in the dark. She shined her flashlight beam at a door just to Bellamy's right. Painted on the door in red letters was a giant peeling number 55. _Thank god._

Octavia went to open the door but it wouldn't budge

"Bell it's locked." Bellamy slammed his shoulder into the door. _It not going to be locked for long._

Bellamy slammed his shoulder and his back over and over again against the unforgiving metal.

"BELL!" Octavia reached out for his arm, but he shoved her back.

"No! I didn't come this far to be blocked by a bloody door!"

Bellamy stepped back preparing to throw himself at the door again, when it swung forward on it's own revealing a smiling Miller.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy looked incredulously at his friend.

"Followed the GPS." Octavia stepped through the door first.

"Lincoln?" Her voice was hopeful, but Bellamy thought he detected a slight tremor in it. Miller gave her a sly smile.

"Damn bastard wouldn't be taken down that easily. He's fine, standing guard around the corner." Without a further word Octavia took off, Bellamy _really_ didn't need to see their reunion.

"Come one man," Miller said slapping Bellamy on the back, "Let's go get your girl." The four took off down the hallway, Bellamy's heart beating faster the closer they got. He left out a breath when they reached his mothers office. _Aurora._

Bellamy held his gun ready as he pushed the door open with his shoulder. This was going to come down to him and her.

Clarke sat tied down to a chair directly in front of him. Aurora stood back against the furthest wall. _She must have known this was coming._ Miller and Lincoln followed Bellamy into the room their guns trained on the snake in the corner; she had the audacity to smirk.

"Join the party boys." No one spoke, Aurora looked like a queen rather than a corned mouse.

Bellamy knelt down in front of Clarke using his knife to cut the ropes holding her down. His fingers were shaking as his eyes inspected her arms, face, and legs.

"Are you okay?" He whispered just in front of Clarkes face, his eyes locked on hers. Clarke's lips parted slightly like she might answer him, but instead she just nodded her head into his shoulder. Bellamy let out a breath, _she's safe._ He lifted her into his arms bridal style about to walk out of the office without another word, the smell of Clarke's shampoo putting him into a bit of a trance. _She's all I need._

"Are you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Aurora taunted from over Bellamy's shoulder. _She's just trying to get a rise out of you._ Bellamy took another step closer to the door.

"Fine just take your little tramp and go." Bellamy's shoulders went tense, his back going ridged. He let Clarke down gently before turning back to his mother gun raised.

She laughed at him, "Go ahead shoot me. I know you want to too." She smirked up at him, her eyes turning to small slits. Bellamy was suddenly flooded with memories of a woman who had once been kind to him before she morphed into this monster in front of him. He starred down at her, finger pulling back the trigger.

"You can't do it can you? You're too weak. I know you son, I know that you'll never be able to really hurt me, it'll tare you apart." Bellamy shook his head. _She deserves to die._

"See that's where you're wrong, you know nothing about me at all." Bellamy pulled back the trigger with a bang. His mother crumpled to the ground, bullet flying through her head and into the wall behind her, he felt nothing. Not pain, and not remorse. To his surprise it was relief that came first, because now he was free, _they were all free._

*******

Clarke felt the bang resonating through her bones. She'd never seen anyone die before. It wasn't like in the movies; it didn't feel like a victory. It made her feel dark and empty inside, someone was dead and it was partly her fault. Sure she hadn't pulled the trigger, that had been Bellamy, but it was her that kick started the events leading towards Aurora's death. Bellamy turned back towards the group. He looked as empty as she felt. Clarke looked over at Octavia who had watched the whole scene without a single shred of emotion; even now she showed no love for the women who had birthed her.

She reached for Bellamy's hand giving it a little squeeze. The corners of his mouth turned up. Clarke let out a breath they were going to be okay.

"We're free" Bellamy spoke, his voice was calming in Clarke's ears

"We're free." She said with a little excitement in her tone. _They could go anywhere, do anything._ But the world doesn't always work out that way.

"Guys we've got a problem" Lincoln spoke as his phone screen lit up.

"Their coming" He showed the screen to Clarke and Bellamy. At least 15 red dots were heading their way.

"We need to move" Bellamy circled around Aurora's desk pulling out a gun from one of the shelves and handing it to Clarke.

"Just in case." Clarke took the gun with unsteady hands. Bellamy had taught her weeks ago how to use one, but she'd never shot at live targets before.

"Their almost here." Lincoln warned as they all stepped out of the office. _We have to make it to the elevator._

On cue Murphy, Dax and about ten other armed men rounded the corner. Than the bullets started flying and Clarke lost all conception of her surroundings. She could hear Bellamy telling everyone to run. She felt him push her forward as they took off down the hallway bullets ricocheting off the walls. Everything felt like it was in slow motion.

Octavia was already standing at the elevator holding the doors open for them. _Did she yell my name?_ Clarke turned to look back right as the barrel of Dax's gun pointed right at her chest. She could hear the bullet leave its chamber with a bang as it was sent swirling through the air towards her. _I'm going to die._

Then there he was, blocking her body from the bullet. _No Bellamy!_ Clarke heard the sickening impact as the bullet sailed into his side just below his ribcage. _Oh god._ Bellamy crumpled to the ground with a groan; Clarke felt her heart leap out of her chest. Images shot through to her brain, _Bellamy with a bullet lodged in his chest. Bellamy bleeding out on the white tile. Bellamy dying right in front of her eyes._ Clarke dropped to her knees beside him, her hands going to the widening red spot bleeding through his t-shirt. Tears trailed down her cheeks, _was someone screaming? Maybe it's me._ All this happened in the span of five seconds and Clarke felt her entire life come crashing down.

Miller and Lincoln were on her in less than a second. Lincoln heaving Bellamy over his shoulder and rushing him into the elevator, while Miller pulled Clarke along after them as she tried to pry her eyes away from the pool of blood on the tile. _Bellamy's blood._ Octavia covered all of them, sending a spray of bullets at their oncoming attackers.

The elevator doors snapped shut as they ascended to the surface. Clarke grabbed Bellamy's face with her hands. His eyes were shut but she could feel him breathing.

"Bellamy I need you to stay awake." Clarke immediately began to rip off a strip of fabric from her shirt. She pressed the cotton against his wound, the fabric instantly turning a dark red. Clarke paled; _he's losing too much blood._

Once the elevator hit ground level Octavia ran ahead to pull the van out to the front entrance leaving Miller and Lincoln to drag Bellamy towards it while Clarke did her best to slow the bleeding.

Lincoln got into the front of the van while Miller and Clarke piled into the back trying to steady Bellamy on the van's floor. Clarke's shaking hands reached for the first aid kit she and Octavia had prepared weeks ago when escaping felt like a distant dream. Now it was a horrific reality. Clarke pulled out a cloth and dipped it into some alcohol to sterilize the wound.

Clarke tried to wash away as much as the blood as she could, but there was just so much. Bellamy's forehead had broken out into a sweat while his skin turned ghostly pale. Clarke could feel him breathing, but he wouldn't open his eyes. _Hopefully he's passed out from the pain, because it's about to get a lot worse._

"Miller I need you to hold down his shoulders incase we wakes up from the pain. It is extremely important that he doesn't move." Miller nodded going to place his hands on Bellamys shoulders, Clarke couldn't help but notice one was covered in blood.

"I don't think the bullet went all the way through, which means I'm going to have to dig it out." Clarke took a deep breath before removing the cloth and sticking her finger into the wound feeling around for the bullet. Bellamy's eyes snapped open his mouth opening to let out an anguishing scream as he struggled under Millers hands. Clarke tried to block him out, but his cried still filtered into her head breaking her focus.

Her fingers swept against something hard and definitely metallic. _Got it!_ By the time she was able to wiggle the bullet free Bellamy had already collapsed from the pain. Clarke let the bullet fall to the floor of the van with a tiny ding. Pulling the bullet out was the easy part now she had to stitch him up without tearing any of his vital arteries in a moving van.

Clarke had just started stitching the skin back together when Bellamy let out a light moan. His forehead was scrunched together; _he must be starting to come through._ Clarke bent forward so she could whisper in his ear.

"Hey shh you're going to be fine. It's my turn to save you." Clarke doubted he could hear her, but he did stop moaning after that.

Clarke tied off the last stitch, quite pleased with herself. _She'd done it! He was going to be okay._ She put her hand against his forehead to check his temperature when she realized he wasn't breathing. _No! I did not just go through hell and back to save you only for you to die on me Bellamy Blake._

"HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Clarke was practically in hysterics. Octavia pitched the car slightly as she tried to keep them on the road.

"Do something!" Octavia screamed back at them from the drivers seat. Miller pushed Clarke out of the way as he started to do heart compressions on Bellamy's chest. Clarke cradled his head in her lap. His eyes were closed; he looked almost peaceful like all those nights they spent together in their bed holed up in their apartment.

"You promised Bellamy Blake," Clarke doesn't know what made her start talking but she can't stop, "You said we were going to disappear together. We were going to live out our days on some beach. You promised!" Clarke's tears dripped from her cheeks and into Bellamy's hair as Miller continued to try and restart his heart.

"Were going to get a beach house together. We can paint the walls yellow like the sun, and we'll fill an entire room with history books. In our bedroom we'll paint the ceiling with star constellations so you can tell me the stories every night before we fall asleep." She stroked the side of his face with her finger speaking the words as her tears mingled with her breath.

"So you can't die on me, not yet. We've got too many other plans to complete, and you have to be there with me. I need you there. I ca- I can't do this without you." She bent down and brushed her lips against his forehead. _Come on Bell please!_

Miller pushed down on his chest one last time. Bellamy's lips parted as he sucked in a deep breath of oxygen, filling his lungs. Clarke laughed in relief, _thank god. He is so dead when he wakes up. What idiot jumps in front of a bullet? Who does he think he is? Superman?_


	8. Mr. and Mrs. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy, Clarke must run to the airport, their only way to escape their pursuers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is the final chapter! I can't believe its already finished, over 21,000 words!

Bellamy woke to see the hood of a van staring back him. _What the hell?_ When he went to sit up streaks of pain shot up through his side. Than Clarke's face was staring down at him. A little knot of tension whiling up inside him lessened slightly upon seeing those bright blue eyes. _Oh god those eyes-_ she was smiling down at him. _She looks like an angel._

"Where are we?" Bellamy was surprised by how raspy his voice came out.

"We're going to visit some friends of mine." Clarke says this with a sly smile; Bellamy gives her an inquisitive look. But Clarke refuses to elaborate more on the subject.

From as much as Bellamy can tell they are in a moving van heading to an unknown location. _Great._ Clarke runs her hands through his hair while she explains what's happened since he blacked out after taking a bullet for her. She punches him lightly in the arm when he mentions it, calling his an idiot. When he winces she kiss that spot on his shoulder. Bellamy's eyes begin to close as Clarke continues to run her hands through his hair. He hears Clarke mention that they've been driving for two days, but after that he's lost to the land of sleep.

The next time Bellamy wakes up he's still in the van but he can hear Clarke humming above him. She has his head in her lap, starring at the back doors of the van, her fingers still tangled in his hair. _She looks so beautiful._ Her curly blonde hair is pulled back in a French braid; her lips are parted slightly while she nods her head to the tune. Her cheeks are slightly pink, probably because she hasn't gotten much sleep since- _since I almost lost her._ Bellamy remembers Dax's gun pointed at her chest, he doesn't know what happened, he didn't think. He just reacted, jumping to block the bullet from her. He remembers thinking, _no not her,_ than he's on the floor and Clarkes screaming his name.

Clarke's stopped singing. Bellamy meets her eyes. They hold each other's gaze, pupil to pupil. Bellamy thinks he can see stars in her eyes, she's looking at him likes he's the only good thing in the entire world, and he's looking at her like she hangs the moon and the sun just for him. Bellamy's lips part, and he almost tells her, almost lets the three words slip from his mouth. Almost.

"Five minutes away." Octavia breaks their staring match, and the little bubble they've made around themselves comes crashing down around them. Clarkes looks away and so does Bellamy their little spell broken.

*******

The van comes to a stop a few minutes later. Clarke looks out the back windows and smiles. This place hasn't changed a day since she last saw them. The building is three stories tall with orange brick and high baloneys. She can see green vines spilling over a couple of them. Clarke rolls her eyes; _those must be the legal plants._

Lincoln opens the back of the van, letting the bright sunlight filter in behind him. Miller and Lincoln help pull Bellamy to his feet. He's handling the pain quite well considering he was shot only four days before.

Clarke steps out of the van holding a hand up to her face to block the sunlight. She knows they should hurry inside before they attract too much attention, but the sun just feels so good. It's been almost two months since she's felt its heat warming her body. She feels the suns rays licking at her arms and face, she closes her eyes and spins in a circle arms held up wide above her head. Smile as wide as the Cheshire cats.

She feels arms encircle her waist, she knows who it is even with her eyes closed. _Bellamy._ After living together for the past months she's gotten to know every curve of his body, his arms being the only ones she feels no fear in. Clarke spins in his arms sliding her hands up his sides, carful not to touch his wound. She places a light kiss on his jaw before spinning out of his reach and walking off after Octavia. Bellamy tries to grab at her but she tactfully dodges out of way of his hands.

"Tease." He calls after her while she knocks on the door. Clarke feels warmth pool in her stomach. Bellamy just has a way to make her feel completely irrational.

Clarke rings the bell specifically three times, waiting five seconds between each ring. The lock on the door slides open with a little click, Clarke pushes into the seemingly anonymous building.

The group is met with a set of iron stairs; they follow Clarke as she makes her way winding up them. Bellamy is at the back, taking the stairs with heavy hollow breaths, his wound throbbing. Clarke winces when she hears them, _there's no other way up._

Bellamy leans against the railing when they reach the top. They are met with a shabby peeling blue door. Clarke steps towards the door, _please let them not have moved,_ she knocks twice with no wait in between them.

The blue door slides open, everyone in the hallway is silent. Clarke thinks that their hoping whoevers on the other side of this door is friendly and not hostile.

*******

A tall gangly looking boy steps through the door, he wears a pair of goggles on his head pushing his brown hair up slightly. The boy wraps Clarke into a hug, Bellamy glares at him, his arms itch to pull Clarke back but he doesn't.

"We thought you were a goner princess." The goggled boy exclaims to Clarke. Bellamy feels jealousy flare in his chest; _this guy needs to get his own nickname. Now._

"Nah I'm tougher than I look Jas." Clarke responds as another shape enters the doorway. To Bellamy's great displeasure it's another boy. _Perfect._ He's shorter and Asian. He smiles timidly at Clarke.

"Hey Monty." Asian boy –Monty- nods back at her, a small smile on his face. Clarke turns towards the group awkwardly standing in the hallway.

"Everyone this is Jasper and Monty. They helped me escape my mum a few years ago. If you're looking to disappear these two are the guys you call." Clarke ruffles Monty's hair slightly.

"Monty and Jasper, these people helped to get me out. That's Octavia and Lincoln," O waves at them from her spot tucked at Lincoln's side, the former gives a firm nod of his head.

"That's Miller," Monty waves at Miller; _is Miller blushing?_ Bellamy smiles down at his hands. _That lucky doomed son of a bitch._

"And that's Bellamy." Bellamy's pretty sure no one misses the way Clarkes tone changes when she says his name, like she caressing it with her tongue. His suspicions are confirmed by the sideways glace he gets from Octavia.

The boys gesture for them to enter. Quickly closing the door behind them, Bellamy watches as Jasper relocks about 10 different locks on the back of the door. _Who the hell are these guys?_ Miller gasps off to Bellamy's right

"Is this weed?" He's standing next to a grove of potted plants, his fingers holding a leaf up for further inspection. His eyes wide as he takes in the two strange boys. Bellamy almost wants to laugh; _maybe these guys aren't so bad after all._

Jasper nods a proud look blooming on his face, "They're my specialty." This time Bellamy actually does laugh.

Monty leads everyone over to another corner of the apartment, Miller right at his heels. Bellamy raises his eyebrow at Clarke who just shrugs in response. In the corner Monty has a desk covered with different high tech computer monitors and several different printers. Monty takes a seat at an office chair typing a series of passwords into the different computer as they all burst to life. Bellamy leans against the back wall, while everyone crowds in around Monty. Clarke comes to join him, his arms wind their way around her hips pulling her against his chest. His head coming to rest on top of hers, Bellamy lets out a sigh. _Everything is right again._

Monty spends the next hour with his fingers flying over various key boards as he swivels from on screen to another, Miller seems to be very entertained by this, enthralled in whatever the Asian does. Bellamy rolls his eyes, but he's perfectly happy leaning against the wall and holding Clarke in his arms. Neither of them talks, but they don't have too. Monty calls Clarke over to his computer. Begrudgingly Bellamy follows after her.

Two of the printers on the left side of the desk whirl into motion in rapid fire spitting out two new passports with the iconic symbol for the A.R.K. on the front of them. Underneath the symbol in bold gold lettering are the words freedom and justice. Bellamy snorts. _Bullshit._

The second printer spits out two plane tickets for Cuba. Monty reaches for them while handing Bellamy and Clarke their new passports, "Have fun in Cuba, Mr. and Mrs. King." Bellamy just gapes at him while Clarke's face goes beet red. Bellamy finds that incurably cute.

Monty shoos them away so that he can do the same for Lincoln, Octavia, and Miller. All the while Bellamy just gapes down at the tickets in his hands. Mr. and Mrs. King. Bellamy had never thought much about his future; his goal was always to keep Octavia safe, she was the only person he cared about. But Bellamy looks over at Clarke who was currently engaged in a conversation with Jasper. Clarkes doubled over in laughter and Bellamy thinks it's the best sound he's ever heard. _Maybe, just maybe, there is a future out there for us._

*******

The bullets burst through the glass first, shattering the windows and causing everyone in the apartment to drop onto their stomachs. Clarke feels Bellamy tackle her to the ground as another spray of bullets ricochets through the smashed windows and into the apartment. Bellamys hot breath fanned over Clarkes face, his arms caging in her face and his back becoming a shield. The bullets had to have been from Murphy and Dax. _How had they followed us? We'd been so carful?_

The bullets stop and Bellamy pulls them to their feet barking orders at the others to get their asses moving. Jasper is gesturing to the back door, where Clarkes knows they can use the fire escape. On their way out Jasper and Monty both grab two backpacks sitting close to the back door.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy's voice is questioning but tone screams hostile.

"You've got to be ready to book it fast in our line of business." Jasper explains.

"The neighbors will hear the gun shots and call the cops. It'll only be a matter of time until they find out about our little operation here." Monty tells them while he types a line of code into the various screens. They all go black, before Monty picks up his main laptop and places it inside his backpack.

A sound of crashes radiates from the hallway behind the blue door. A chill goes up Clarke's spine; _they're coming up the stairs._

"Guys I'd love to have this debate later, but we're out of time now." Miller calls from the door as he pulls Monty through it. Bellamy pushes Clarke out onto the fire escape right as the door to the apartment bursts open.

They make it to the car, but just barely. Bellamy swings the vans doors shut just as Murphy's bullet pings off of it.

"You can't run forever Bellamy." Murphy yells as the van swerves onto the street. Lincoln driving like a bat out of hell until they're out of sight.

They drive into the night. Bellamy and Clarke crammed into the back of the van with, Miller, Monty, and Jasper. The later looking quite awkward squished in between everyone. As they rush to the nearest airport.

"How did they find you guys anyway?" Jaspers asks to the silent van.

"Shit! Octavia is your GPS still on?" Bellamy calls from his spot leaning against the metal wall of the van to Clarke's right. Clarkes bangs his her against the metal, how could they have forgotten something that important? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Octavia chucks her phone out the window and the van lapses back into silence.

*******

They arrive at A.R.K. Airport. Clarke's head is resting on his shoulder, her blond hair fanned out across his neck. He plays with ends of it while she sighs in her sleep. His mind goes blank; all he can focus on is her face, and that goddamn sigh. He moves his lips down to her ear, so that they brush her skin when he talks.

"I love you." He says it so softly so that the sound can only reach her ears. It might just be his imagination but he thinks he sees the corner of her lips twitch up.

Lincoln grinds the van to a stop, jerking everyone from sleep. Clarke's head snaps forward, jolting from sleep like it might be her last. Bellamy smirks at Miller when Monty lifts his head from Miller's shoulder. Miller only rolls his eyes and shows Bellamy his middle finger.

When they exit the van, Bellamy lifts his sweatshirt over his head and hands it to Clarke. When she gives him a strange look he says, "There are still people looking for you. The airport is full of cameras just keep the hood up." He gives her a wink when she throws the sweatshirt over her head. The thing is giant on her. They link hands as the group walks through the sliding doors of the airport.

A.R.K. Airport is huge. There's only three in the whole country, but A.R.K.'s is the largest. It even has it's own shopping mall inside, although Bellamys never seen it. Him and Octavia never took planes growing up, their mother preferred private travel on the odd occasion that they actually left the compound. It's strange that that whole part of his life is over; just over four days ago he was cuddled up with Clarke in their apartment, now he's about to board a plane as an entirely new person.

The entire time they walk through the airport Bellamy feels completely on edge, like he's walking on eggshells. He's painfully aware of every camera, like pin pricks against his skin. Clarke squeezes his hand, and he squeezes hers back as they move into the customs line. Bellamy can see Octavia and Lincoln a few people a head of them in line. They decided it would be best to go through customs in smaller groups to attract less attention. Miller, Monty and Jasper where somewhere behind them. Lincoln ducks his head to whisper some thing in Octavia's ear. She laughs and kisses him on the jaw. Bellamy quickly adverts his eyes, trying not to be sick.

After a while everything becomes repetitive. The line moves and they move. One step closer to freedom, but also one step closer to being caught. Clarke leans into Bellamy's good side, digging her head into his chest. Her hand rubs against his bullet wound.

"Does it still hurt?" Bellamy lets out a sigh, hand coming up to run through his hair.

"Not so much anymore, but that might just be the adrenaline, as soon as where safe on the plane the pain will probably kick back in." Bellamy feels Clarke nod into his shirt; she presses a kiss to the fabric right over his heart. Bellamy smiles down at her.

He's so preoccupied with Clarke that he doesn't hear the guard call them forward. When the guard calls again he looks much less satisfied, Bellamy walks them forward towards the counter where the guard stands behind. The man looks to be in his mid forty with a balding head and flat eyes. He already looks so done with his job that Bellamy doubts he even hears what him and Clarke are saying.

"Destination?" His voice is monotone, his eyes on the clock behind their heads. _Poor bastard's probably counting down the minutes till his lunch break._

"Cuba" Bellamy answers, as the guard inspects their passports. Bellamy focuses on trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"Reason for trip?" _Is it possible for this guys voice to sound even more tired?_

Clarke gives the man a sickly sweet smile while answering, "We're going on our honeymoon!" She jumps up slightly in Bellamy's arms.

The man gives her a deadpan stare. Without another word he scans their passports and motions for them to move forward. Clarke winks at Bellamy as they pass by the guard. _Damn she's good._

They meet the rest of the gang at the main gate for their plane. With in the hour they board the plane and take off for their new life in Cuba. _Home free,_ Bellamy thinks as the plane rises above the clouds. A life without Murphy or Dax or his mother. A life with Clarke and Octavia, a _real_ life. It was his. All of it was his.

Later when the plane is dark and most of the passengers asleep Clarke leans over to whisper in his ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Her tone is playful.

Bellamy raises his eyebrows at her, "Sure."

Clarke lifts her head from his chest so that she's looking into his eyes.

"Earlier in the van, I wasn't totally asleep. I heard what you whispered in my ear." Bellamy feels his cheeks redden. Clarke giggles at him.

"Can I tell you another secret?" Bellamy nods too entranced by her eyes to deny her anything.

"I love you too." Clarke leans her head up to peck his lips, but Bellamy deepens the kiss, pouring everything he's feeling into it. He thinks about the first time they kissed in the kitchen, if that kiss was an explosion this one was a bomb blowing up in his head. Warmth spreads through him. She is everywhere, winding her fingers through his hair, sucking on his lips, breathing hot near his ear. _I love you. I love you. I. Love. You._

He tells her this through his kisses, growing more passionate and intense. Clarke follows after him telling him she understands him exactly. Bellamy doesn't care that they're on a public plane surrounded by people, none of that matters to him. That's what loves like, you find someone who matters to you more than life itself so that everything that happens after that point is nothing compared to them. That moment of pure intense passion where the stars align and everything is all right. That's what Bellamy feels every moment he's with Clarke. _I'll live in moments of passion and fight for moments of peace._

*******

Bellamy keeps to his word. Him and Clarke disappear. He builds a house on the beach where they can hear the waves from their window at night. Clarke paints constellations on the ceiling and he tells her stories every night when they go to bed. He makes sure she knows she is loved more than anyone has ever loved a person before. She makes sure he knows he will always be worthy of her love. Always.

They lived freely in small moments and quiet smiles. In passionate kisses, and bits of sadness. In eyes of chocolate and eyes of blue. In bursts of laughter and tentative touches. In light and in dark, free to never part.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is only the first chapter, I may post more if people want me too. Leave a review or comment on how I did thanks!


End file.
